supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Florence (Supernannya/Pokemon AU)
Biography Florence is a Pokemon owned by CJ the Otter. She is one of the later additions to the Supernannya/Pokemon AU fanfiction series. As a Scorbunny, she was given to CJ as his starter Pokemon in the Galar region. Appearance Florence is a Cinderace, a white, red-orange, and yellow-furred humanoid rabbit-like Pokémon with yellow ear insides, two tufts of fur on each side of the face, a red-orange tuft of hair, a yellow crest structure on the forehead, red-orange eyes, a red-orange triangular nose, black fur around the torso, red-orange thighs with a yellow marking on each side, yellow fur below the knees, black legs and feet, red-orange toes, and three yellow pads on each sole, two small ones and one large one. In regular form, she wears an original Sony Walkman with the headphones positioned on her ears (similar to Floppy Rabbit from Adventures of the Little Koala). In human form, she is a 20-year-old woman with short red-orange hair. She wears a white replica soccer/football shirt with red-orange and yellow trim, red-orange shorts with yellow and white trim and white strings, black tube socks with red-orange and yellow stripes, and red-orange football boots with yellow stripes. She retains her Cinderace crest structure and ears in this form. Personality Florence is a health nut who spends a lot of time exercising (particularly playing soccer/football, running, and dancing), drinking water, and eating berries. She is generally easy-going and tolerates well-mannered people. She, however, can sometimes take her obsession with health and fitness too far. Quotes There’s a group in Galar that is about protesting the Pokémon immigration laws in Galar called the National Dex for Galar League, but the thing is, I don’t like the immigration policy, neither do a lot of tourists, but the group are very destructive and disruptive, It’s very annoying. - Florence about the National Dex for Galar League. Pytka, stop shooting my radio! - Florence angry at Pytka for shooting her radio. Rev’s accent is quite hard to decipher unless you’re Galarian, He once flipped his shit at the National Dex for Galar League. - Florence about Rev. Trivia *She has a 12-year-old Scorbunny brother named Scott. *Her favorite TV show is Breakfast Time, but mainly watches it for the "Green Goddess" segments. Other than that, she doesn't watch TV, Netflix, or any streaming service unless if it encourages viewers to move. *She is named after the officer of the Women's Football Association from 1969-93 Florence "Flo" Bilton. *Her favorite bands are The Human League, Eurythmics, and Tears for Fears. *Her least favorite foods are most fast food, candy, caffeinated drinks, soda, pastries, and salty snacks. *She is not really a fan of video games, with the only two video game franchises she enjoys being ''Wii Fit ''and ''Dance Dance Revolution ''(but only the games that use dance pads and stages). *She reads Galarian fitness magazines. *While she uses her walkman, she also uses a CD player to listen to her music. This annoys Pytka. Category:Characters in Supernannya/Pokemon AU Category:Pokemon